


Dance Off, Bitches! (A Team Stegosaurus Mix)

by gigglingkat



Series: Fanmixes [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Jurassic World (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Other, have i mentioned the CRACK, really if steve got to punch hitler 100 times why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglingkat/pseuds/gigglingkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Playlist for Dancing Raptors, Amnesiac Hydra Assassins and Other Badasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Off, Bitches! (A Team Stegosaurus Mix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [follow_the_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/follow_the_sun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Assets Out of Containment: Alternate Ending: Raptor Dance-Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109599) by [follow_the_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/follow_the_sun/pseuds/follow_the_sun). 



This is all follow_the_sun's fault. If she had just SAID Owen moonwalked to the original Billie Jean, my brain would have stopped. Really. (Probably a lie.)

  
[listen](http://8tracks.com/gigglingkat/dance-off-bitches-a-team-stegosaurus-mix) || [dl](http://gigglingkat.com/fanmixes/Dance%20Off,%20Bitches!%20\(A%20Team%20Stegosaurus.zip)

 **1\. Watch Me (Whip-Nae-Nae) by Silentó** You will never hear this without thinking of a squad of raptors. I'm not sorry, cause it's gonna get worse from here on in.

 **2\. Dinosaur by Ke$ha** Not that I wouldn't pay to see Chris Pratt work this song - but come on, Owen! A little respect for your surrounding elders!

 **3\. Stephen by Ke$ha** I'm with the author - How is this not a crack vid?

 **4\. Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) by Beyoncé** If you are ever in need a fem-power boost, just remember - all the dinosaurs are female and terrifying. Even when they are raptors doing the pump walk.

 **5\. Billie Jean by Michael Jackson** The ultimate contest killer. The raptors really have no choice but to admit defeat to the sight of Owen executing a perfect moonwalk to the original.

 **6\. Run the World by Beyoncé** Blue and her new found clique are probably going to be overlords within a week. Just sayin' 

**7\. Can't Stop the Feeling by Justin Timberlake** Owen Grady/ ~~Bucky Barnes~~ Captain America - welcome to the ship you never knew you had.

 **8\. Bang Bang by Jessie J, Ariana Grande, Nicki Minaj** Did I mention that Bucky Barnes punches Nazi Dinosaurs? It's as awesome as you think it is. You know what you do next? Killer dino robots with friggin lasers!

 **9\. Uptown Funk feat Bruno Mars by Mark Ronson And The Business Intl** I think I'm legally obligated in 2016 to put this song in a dance mix. I think Ellen follows you around the internet and makes puppy eyes if you don't. THINK OF THE ELLEN. Also: _make a dragon want to retire_ = this fic

 **10\. Jurassic Park Remix by GangKrew** Do yourself a favor - google "Jurassic Park dubstep" and let the internet provide.

**Author's Note:**

> This universe is part of my safe place and it was a blast to make cheesy mix covers (yes plural) for it.


End file.
